cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scrin
Heya, i was thinking bout what they meant by "mature" tib deposists... i think they could be referring to blue tiberium, cause when you think about it, WHY would practically all Scrin have some greenish blue color to them? Maybe what the Scrin meant by mature tiberium depsosits, was when all the tiberium on Earth had matured to the state where it would be blue tiberium?---cHR0n0sPh3r3 :More a case of simply large Tiberium deposits, as with the Red Zones and the Tiberium glaciers. Makron1n 18:00, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Well its strange right? i mean hell the team color for scrin is blue, i mean they said their practically was NO mature deposists to harvests,they thought that the Philadelphia nuke and the liquid tib bomb detonation meant that sufficient mature tiberium on Earth had reacted to some sort of catalyst and for tiberian sun we all know that blue tiberium is extremely volatile and tends to be very concnetrated in minerals, i say that tiberium glaaciers are well glaciers,that they distribute minerals tpo gorwing tiberium deposits arund red zones.---cHr0n0sPh3r3 Note on New Intelligence section Sorry about the bad grammar earlier. Shouldn't try to update when it's 1:00 in the morning. Anyways, I decided to mention the Tacitus to justify in-universe explaination for EVA knowning the Scrin having two new subfactions in JKane/s Wrath. --Eldarone 04:13, 3 September 2007 (UTC) If Kanes Wrath is a prequel that means the battle between them is between GDI and Nod only. The Scrin only appears after the Liquid Tiberium Explosion but how is that there going to appear before the Third War? The only way the Scrin arrived on Earth is that they were lured there not scout the planet anyway.(Assaulthead 05:52, 12 October 2007 (UTC)) :Kane's Wrath is primarily a prequel to C&C3, but is also said to go "beyond" it in terms of the storyline. Therefore some events are likely to take place after C&C3, later in the game I'd imagine. The Scrin would thus play a part. We don't know that the Scrin additions won't be multiplayer-only, anyway. I wouldn't discount it, since multiplayer is a huge emphasis for EA - they're putting fairly impressive money into C&C TV, given what it is. Makron1n 18:46, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Double rollback The first one was a mistake... Makron1n 18:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Tacitus DOES NOT say the Scrin are at war Having just read through the Intel Database entries, it says nothing about the Scrin being at war. Please stop editing this article to say so, or provide proof. 81.109.94.62 19:52, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :The Tacitus states that there MIGHT be two Scrin factions that are in a state of civil war. Here: :One transmission we decoded using our most advanced decryption computers :indicated alien chatter regarding another alien race they had previously :encountered. We were unable to translate the word for the other alien race, :but the encryption computer returned the terms brother, ascended, enemy and :Scrin. This casts some confusion on the nature of the invaders, as they share :a multitude of attributes with what we have come to know as the Scrin. It :seems unlikely that this is the very same alien race that brought the Tacitus :to Earth, but the connection is undeniable. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 20:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) traveler 59 and reaper 17 those two could have been fighting with each other on the side out of the sight the overlord apperance what the hell do they look like and i don't mean their infantry units on the battle field it's a definate that they use bio machines as infantry put what about a general population. I honestly believe that the units you see in the game are actually the Scrin themselves. From the buzzers to PACs, each unit is actually a living biomechanical, sentient being that's as individual as each human soldier is supposed to be, a lot like the Zerg has a collection of individuals bred for a specific task. Things like foremen, overseers and Scrin EVA can either be unseen units that don't have to be in the game or matrix-like personalities inhabiting computers similar to CABAL or LEGION that make all the strategic simulations. (Because LEGION makes the very same journey to the ichor hub that the scrin take to earth in the beginning of their campaign makes me think this is how the majority of the scrin "upper class" live) Actaeon 20:10, 17 June 2008 (UTC) True but really what if those units are scrin by a use of remote control as with the relay node shutting down all of their units world wide and what if the scrin soldiers are pilots from a distance like with modern RC toys not that your incorect but the Zerg are just bugs and not a true independent society like the scrin who just look like bugs in units which in a way is very combat effective if not practical. truely i don't think EA has even touched on our discusion i enjoyed reading what you said :Derekproxy TW1 'Scrin wreckage' I read this article before and noticed the pic here. But I just now started playing the GDI mission (I chose Slovenia) in which you can first use your Orcas. But I discovered that same wreckage. If you don't believe me, play it yourself. To me it seems unlikely that 2 Scrin ships would crash in that close a vicinity. As well as I think my findings are correct, the conjecture however remains. Just so you know that isn't the only wreckage. If you guys could tell me how to capture the image, I would gladly do so. AthCom 18:15, 14 July 2008 (UTC)